The Most Beautiful Royal (ONE-SHOT)
by sailorillyana
Summary: A twist on an old (least) favorite: Usagi has been struggling with her weight for years. Will she learn to love herself, or will she find herself another victim of society? Mamo/Usa R&R please! :)


"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?!" It was the ultimate insult against a girl who struggles with her weight. Usagi's hand flew to her mouth, defeated in the argument against a classmate regarding the outfits of the sailor soldiers. He had mentioned how it made them look like 'sluts' and Usagi just had to fight back, to defend her and her friends' honors (unbeknownst to anyone), and made a very vague threat towards him if he ever said anything like that again. But he just had to retort with _something _about her weight. Men. They're so full of shit.

"That really wasn't nice, Akio!" Naru fired back. He certainly didn't live up to his name. "Why do you have to be such an asshole all of the time?"

The bell rang, dismissing the students for the end of the day, and Akio lifted his middle finger at both of them as he and his friends left, laughing.

Naru shook her head, "Amazing. We're in high school and boys are still so childish. Will they ever learn?" She looked at Usagi, who was trying not to cry. She had battled with her size her entire life, and the comments only got more cruel as she grew up. "Usagi-" Naru reached out to comfort her friend, who immediately pulled away from her hand.

"I'm just gonna go on home. See you tomorrow, Naru-chan." She trudged out of the classroom and slowly made her way back to where she felt the most content – her bed.

The walk home could not have taken any longer, and Usagi could feel the sadness that was so obviously plastered across her face. She was nearing the arcade that she passed everyday on her way to and from school, where she'd always loved to go to for video games and good milkshakes. She momentarily considered going, and instead continued walking. There was no point in stopping by today. She just wanted to go home to sleep. The sailor soldiers had defeated all of the galaxy's enemies when they finished off Galaxia, and the only time they did anything was when they occasionally helped with crimes in progress, if they knew the police wouldn't be able to handle it themselves. This left her more free time than she used to have, and study sessions were finally paying off in her favor, so homework and tests weren't too taxing with regards to time and mental exhaustion.

"Usako?" Mamoru appeared behind her, having exited the arcade upon seeing her pass through the glass sliding doors. She froze, not expecting to hear his voice, but didn't turn around. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mamo-chan." She started walking again, tears falling freely now. He ran up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. His face betrayed his inner feelings – worry and paranoia.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Usako." He reminded her softly, moving his hand to her cheek, "I'm here for you."

Grabbing his wrist, she turned her head and quickly kissed his palm before taking a step away, "I'm just gonna go home." She turned and began to walk once again, her feet pushing her faster and faster with each step

"Usako!" Her boyfriend tried to call out to her, but it only made her want to go home even more. _How can he love a fat girl? How can he look at me and still love me?_ The thoughts in her head were a mess.

She had just slipped off her shoes and turned towards the stair case when her mother poked her head out of the kitchen archway, "Usagi! I made some snacks for you!"

Usagi stopped for a moment, "What kind?" Maybe they would be fruity snacks that weren't bad for you!

Or maybe not. "I made chocolate chip cookies and pudding pie and-"

"No thanks, Mama. I'm just gonna go take a nap." Her stomach growled, but Usagi wouldn't give into its pleas for the unhealthy shit her mother often baked for her. While she was very appreciative of all Ikuko did for her, Usagi just couldn't eat those things anymore. She refused to let herself do that. She ran up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom and immediately changed out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. Her bed had never looked so welcoming.

The nice thing about sadness is that sometimes, it has the ability to make one fall asleep faster, not allowing them to dwell on whatever was making them sad in the first place. The bad thing about sadness is that it often likes to make one sleep way too much. Usagi's naps usually only ran about an hour or two, but this time she was awoken by a hard knock on the door. Her eyelids shot open and she took note that it was almost completely dark outside. Her clock informed her that it was past 8 PM. She rolled out of bed, her hair a mess, and opened the door to all of her friends.

Rei spoke first, "Woah, did you get caught in a monsoon or something?"

Ami interjected, "Rei, come on!" She directed her attention toward Usagi, "Naru told me what happened in class, and I told the girls."

Minako followed as they entered her room, "That boy was being so _rude_! I could kill him!"

Makoto was at the back of the group, stretching, her long arms nearly hitting the fan in the center of Usagi's ceiling, "Men suck." She sat down on her bed, "Mamoru told me that you seemed off today? What's up? Is it because of what that asshole said? I can beat him up if you want! Minako and I can join forces. It'll be fun!" Her stream of questions and suggestions hindered Usagi's ability to reply.

"Uh, no, no it's just that..." Her voice trailed off and she took a seat on her floor by the door, pulling her knees to her chest (as much as she could muster with her stomach being in the way).

"What is it, Usagi?" Minako asked. Her voice already had an understanding tone to it. She sat down next to her best friend on the floor and wrapped her arm around Usagi's back, a comforting gesture.

She took a look at all of her friends, each thin in their own way. Ami had a naturally small figure, complimented by her perfectly angular face; Makoto was thin and toned; Minako's stomach was as flat as her eyes were blue; Rei was thin and only slightly shorter than Mako, so her height complimented her otherwise petite frame. And then there was her. "I'm so disgusting," she practically gasped the words out. "No matter what I do, I can't lose weight. And people endlessly bully me about it. I just... I try so hard." She was sobbing now, "Mamoru always says he loves me, but how can I believe him when I look like _this_?" She gestured towards her stomach. "I'm 17 years old. It's not even like I still have baby fat or something. I'm just disgusting."

She thought back to the time when she had first discovered that she was Sailor Moon, when Luna came to her and revealed her past life. How there was that shady gym that ended up being run by the Enemy. How she thought she was just so _fat! _and how terrible the idea made her feel, so she hardly ate and worked out way too much for a few days before realizing that it was all for not. Luna, of course, had no qualms about encouraging her to feel that way, either, though she's completely rebuked her ways now. Nothing seemed to help with all those extra pounds, not even all of that running to the enemy or training she had to do. And yet here she was, three years and fifty extra pounds later, feeling the exact same way.

Ami, her medical knowledge coming to the surface, dropped to her knees in front of her friend, "Usagi, did you know that it's really tough for some people to lose weight?" She never exactly knew what to say, even now, and so was a little taken aback by the look of complete fear that shown on Usagi's face. "I know, it sounds awful, but it's okay! As long as you're happy, no one has the right to judge you otherwise, and it would be in your best interest to be healthy as well, which I know you've been working on. And if you'd like, I can get one of my mom's nutritionist friends to put together workouts and healthy, filling meals and snacks for you! I'm sure your mom already knows, like, all of the recipes!"

"I like that!" Minako chimed in. "So, just listen to what Ami says. No one has the right to judge you, you know? You just kinda... have to... learn to push all the comments away."

"Easier said than done," Usagi huffed. _Must be nice to be thin and not have to work for it,_ she thought bitterly.

Makoto stood up from Usagi's bed, "Do you want me to beat them up? I can, I promise."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Mako-chan, we don't need you getting kicked out of school twice in your life." Three times, Makoto corrected. "Anyway, stop being such a baby, Usagi-chan. Who cares what people think?"

That didn't help at all. It seemed, at this point, that despite everyone's good intentions, Ami was the only one who had enough sense to know how to help.

"Besides, if Mamoru-san left you because of that, he and I would have a serious talk," Minako said, her voice firm. _That _sounded much better.

Rei stood up, joining Mako. "We should get going, we just wanted to check up on you." They all moved towards the door, "And Usagi-chan? Do eat. I can hear your stomach growling all the way over here." With that, and a nod from the girls, they were gone.

Usagi then remembered just how hungry she was. She walked to her vanity and stared at herself. How Rei didn't make even more fun of her, she didn't know. Her makeup was smeared and she looked like a raccoon, her hair going in all different directions. Sighing, she grabbed a brush and ran it down the length of each of her long pig tails and took a wet cloth to her face, effectively wiping up most of the makeup. She looked a little better, and began to trail her way downstairs, where her mother was cleaning up.

"Oh, Usagi. I put a plate for you in the microwave!" She said cheerfully, spraying cleaner on the counter.

"Thanks, mama. Why didn't you wake me for dinner?" She asked as she hit a button on the microwave to warm up her food.

"I tried! Even Shingo got a few shouts in. You were unmoved by any attempt. I was almost worried until your friends came over and promised to get you up. Are you feeling sick or anything?" She put the cleaning spray under the counter and took off her rubber gloves to wash them.

"Same old same old," Usagi sighed as she grabbed a fork and pulled out her dinner. "I'm just gonna eat in my room. Thanks, mom."

"Oh, before you go. Mamoru called for you earlier. Is everything all right between you two?" Now that Usagi was older, her parents cared just a little bit less about the fact that she was dating someone four and a half years her senior, not that they still didn't complain about it of course.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll call him back after I eat," she lied. As she stepped up the first stair, she stopped and went back to the kitchen, plate still in hand. "Mama, do you think I'm fat?"

Ikuko turned around to see her daughter standing there, shaky hands holding a plate of food she probably wouldn't eat and her eyes red and makeup smeared from crying. Why hadn't she noticed that earlier? "Usagi," her voice was soft, and she smiled at her child. "You are so much more. You are smart, strong, and you are my daughter. I will never, ever see you as anything other than perfect, okay?" Usagi accepted that, murmured 'I love you,' and proceeded to make her way up to her room once again.

Her friends attempts to help did make her feel a little bit better, but she wasn't over how terrible everything had been, and she couldn't face Mamoru about it yet. She just wasn't ready. She was looking for a motive, a punchline, anything to make her believe that it was more than their past lives that bond them, to make her believe that he didn't feel trapped into dating a fat girl because they're Meant to Be, or whatever. Until she found anything plausible, she couldn't see him. It would be too hard. Or maybe she would have to see him, to ask him how he felt, tell him he didn't have to pretend anymore, that it was okay to leave her. He shouldn't have to live with the shame of dating someone so unbearable to even look at.

She ate maybe two or three bites of her dinner before throwing the rest away and then putting the empty plate on her bedside table. In order to avoid feeling even worse, she resolved to sleep. When all else failed, Usagi was really, reallytalented when it came to sleeping a lot. After checking her alarm clock, she wiped the leftover tears from her eyes and flicked off the light, cuddling under her sheets and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"_Usagi, I've been thinking, and I have decided that it isn't worth it. I don't love you anymore. I think the whole Miracle Romance thing, or whatever everyone keeps calling it, is both bullshit and not binding. I want to date a _beautiful _woman, and you are not beautiful, Usagi." Mamoru was leaning against the brick of the arcade building. _

_Usagi noticed that she had grown to nearly thrice her size. She was completely horrified. "I understand, Mam- Chiba-san. Sorry for bothering you so much." _

_He grunted a bit, "Don't worry. I replaced you a long time ago." His deep blue eyes looked past her and a smile played at the corner of his lips._

_She turned her head to see one of the people she trusted more than anything walking toward her. While Usagi had grown three times her size, Minako had become three times more beautiful – as if that were possible in the first place. "Mamo-chan!" The tall, thin girl gushed, latching onto his arm as soon as she was close enough. That was when she noticed Usagi, and tightened her grip, "Oh, _you're _still here? Don't you have an entire cake to eat or something?" _

"_But, Minako-chan... you said that if he left me over this, you-"_

"_I would have a 'talk' with him? Yeah, I remember. And I did, and that's when we both realized that we were perfectly suited for each other! We have so much in common." She giggled and kissed Mamoru's cheek. "Besides, look at my body, compared to yours. I think that alone speaks for itself. Anything else?"_

"_Min... Minako-chan..."_

* * *

She sat up in bed, breathing heavily. It was almost annoying how cliche it was for her to have that nightmare at such a time. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Unfortunately, it was only 3 AM and she was wide awake. She heard a _plop _and noticed Luna coming toward her.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" The black cat hadn't had a reason to look that concerned in months.

Ignoring the question, Usagi flicked her bedside light on. "Luna, why did you always make fun of me about my weight, and what made you stop? I've only gained more weight over the years and can't seem to grasp why you stopped. Is it because you knew it didn't matter? Do you still make fun of me behind the scenes? How much of a joke am I to you?"

The cat sighed and rested on Usagi's ankles, "Usagi-chan, you are not a joke to me. You never were. I stopped saying those awful things to you because I realized that you were a growing girl, and words like that might as well be swords in your chest. You've always had so much on your plate, and you still do. It was terrible of me to be so awful to you."

"Not like it mattered," Usagi muttered. "Everyone else continued the ruthless bullying. One more person wouldn't have been much worse."

"The difference is that I'm supposed to help you, and being just like the rest of them wasn't helpful at all. Now, you should try to get some rest. Finals start next week and you need to be at your best!" She smiled, the yellow crescent moon on her forehead lifting with her eyes.

"Don't remind me," Usagi groaned, turning her light off again and pulling the covers over her head. She didn't fall asleep, but she did pull out one of her video games to pass the time. She never had the chance to play them anymore, and the middle of the night sounded like a perfect time.

When her alarm finally went off to get ready for school, Usagi found a save point on her game. She climbed out of bed and fixed her hair, put on her uniform, a light layer of makeup, and moved to the full body mirror she had hanging on her closet door. "Disgusting. As usual," she sighed to herself, grabbing her bag and dinner plate from last night and walking downstairs.

"Good morning, Usagi!" Her father said to her from behind his magazine. "Your mother made pancakes with strawberries this morning. They're delightful!"

"I was going to make them with chocolate chips," her mother remarked as she set a plate and glass of water in front of her daughter, "But I remembered our talk last night and figured that you might like this alternative."

"Thanks, mama." Her mother was ever-understanding.

"You're welcome, dear. Did you do something differently with your makeup? You look gorgeous!" Her mother took a seat next to her at the table, digging into her breakfast – well, as much as she would. Usagi was happy to see her trying so hard to make her only daughter feel beautiful.

"Mama, it's baka-Usagi. She looks the same everyday." Shingo rolled his eyes, "And I would much prefer to have had chocolate chip pancakes."

"Hey, Shingo, why don't you be a little bit more unappreciative?" Usagi asked, her eyes hitting him like daggers. "I think this breakfast is delicious."

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Hey, Usagi!" Makoto shouted over the crowd. Usagi stopped and turned around to see her friend approaching. "Hey, are you going to tonight's study session for tomorrow's finals?"

She just shrugged, "Probably not. I'm not feeling up to it. I've been doing well in all of my classes lately, so I might just do a bit of light studying tonight. I'm just not feeling it today." She smiled, trying not to worry her friends, "I studied a lot these last few days, so don't worry about me! Thanks, Mako-chan. I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned on her heel and began to walk away, leaving Makoto to watch her go, her head clouded with confusion.

She arrived home and, telling her mother that she just wasn't hungry, even though she was, Usagi went to her room to continue sulking, missing Mamoru but still feeling like she wasn't ready to confront him. She had gone so far as taking an alternate route home to avoid running into him on accident. They hadn't spoken in a week. She sat on her bed, bag in hand, and began to pull out books and study guides to go over for her finals the next day, but instead she resorted to old habits and fell asleep.

Usagi's communication watch began to beep an hour later, awaking her from her slumber. It was tossed lazily on her dresser, since they never really used it much anymore, and it scared her half to death. She stood up from her bed and checked it to see Makoto's face in the small screen. "Usagi-chan! We've got a hostage situation on the first floor of the Temple University library, but you're the only one not studying right now." _Fucking finals_. "We really need you to go take care of it. Can you do that?"

"I'm on it," she said casually. "Don't worry about it, girls."

She snuck out her window and began to run in the direction of the university, stopping in an alley way to transform before hopping across the tops of buildings to make the trip faster. She saw the police surrounding the library and jumped to the ground in another alley, making her way in by crawling through a small window that lead to a computer lab. She snaked her way through the bookshelves and found the opening, where numerous students and librarians were cowing in fear, their bags and purses in a big pile in a corner, and she could see the criminal waving a gun in the air while speaking on the phone, perhaps to a negotiator. He was young, and that was perhaps the worst part.

"I'll kill all of these fuckers," he spat into the receiver. "This fucking university lets students come in from America, but has the audacity to turn me down? As if I, a Japanese citizen, don't deserve to attend this goddamn university, too? I'll show all of you."

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, taking a defensive position.

"I'll call you back," the man said slyly into the phone he had before closing it and smashing it on the ground. "Who the hell are you, princess?"

_Well, he got the title right_. "I won't forgive you for interrupting an important time for students everywhere – finals week! Agent of love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" _God, I have _got _to stop making that stupid speech_.

"Punish me? What are you gonna do, sit on me?" He gave a gruff laugh, "I'm supposed to be intimidated by a fat bitch? Is that what you're saying?" He laughed again.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists, "You're going to be really sorry about that." She began to run towards him, channeling all of her hand-to-hand combat training that they went through to fight actual human villains. "Sailor Kick!" She jumped in the air and stuck her leg out, hitting him in the face. It was fights like this that she missed being able to use her magical attacks. He fell down before slowly standing back up and pointing his revolver at her.

"How precious. As if I don't have an even better weapon." She heard the _click_ as he pulled the hammer back and aimed it right at her head._ "_I'll kill you and then I'll have just enough rounds to kill everyone in this goddamn building."

Sailor Moon had never assumed that this would be how she went out, but she was going to take it anyway. "Shoot me, I dare you." As if coaxing him into made anything better.

He lifted his other arm to steady the aim and put his finger on the trigger. As he checked the line of sight, a rose shot through the air and knocked it from his hands to the ground, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief; partially because it didn't fire when it impacted the hard floors.

"A bullet should never be used to silence intelligence or beauty," Tuxedo Kamen declared from a window sill. "You're doing well, Sailor Moon."

Moon, taking that as her cue, performed another Sailor Kick. The criminal fell to the ground again, holding his back. "That wasn't fair!"

She crouched over him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, "You almost killed me, asshole," and threw her fist across his cheek, knocking him out. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Get the hostages out of here and get the police in here to arrest him!" She kept her knee on his chest. She bent down to whisper in his ear. "Yes, I _am _going to sit on you," she laughed sadly.

The police ran in, some thanking her, some clearly annoyed that she was doing their job, and the rest didn't seem to care. She got up and tried to escape the same way she came in to avoid Mamoru, but he grabbed her waist as soon as she got back into the alley.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Uh, home, Mamoru-san. The sun's going to set soon and I have finals tomorrow." She said, trying not to look at him.

"Mamoru-san? Usako, what's wrong?" He brushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

Defeated, her head dropped, "You know, he called me a fat bitch, and I don't think any part of it was wrong."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me this last week! Usako, I was so worried that something happened and you stopped loving me. What makes you think I would ever be so shallow?" He completely enveloped her in his arms, "Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He felt her shrug before continuing, "Come on, let's go back to my apartment and talk about it."

They both released their transformations and began to walk away from the scene. When they entered his apartment, he held onto her wrist and turned to lock the door behind him.

"What makes you think I didn't love you?" He asked her, turning around and pulling her into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Because you're not skinny? Usako, you are so much more than your weight." He played at the hem of her shirt, "I couldn't even tell you all of the ways I love you."

"Are you sure, Mamo-chan? I've been so lost, wondering if you felt trapped since you couldn't love someone as disgusting as me." A tear fell down her cheek and her eyes traveled to the floor. He gingerly grabbed her chin and lifted her head and pressed his lips into hers. It was then that she remembered the full extent of how much she had missed him.

"I am sure. I'll show you," he murmured against her lips.

He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. He began to push forward, causing her to walk backwards, and he guided her to his bedroom. He gently laid her back onto his bed and crawled on top of her. "Everything about you is beautiful to me, Usako." He began to kiss her neck and his hands found their way to her least favorite part of her – that goddamn muffin top.

She covered her face with her hands, "Mamoru..." She felt a pang of fear that at any time, he would begin to laugh, tell her it was a joke, and make her leave. Instead, he moved her hands aside and kissed her again.

"Trust me." His hands continued to explore her body. This wasn't their first time together, but it had never felt so intimate. He began to move down, his lips and tongue roaming her stomach as his fingers unhooked her bra. He kissed her everywhere, his tongue tracing love letters across her chest, his fingers writing all the words he never spoke. Her breathing sped up as he pulled off her skirt and her panties. She suppressed a nervous moan, entangling her fingers in his dark, ebony hair, as he pushed her legs open and began to kiss her legs, starting from her knee and all the way up.

"Mamoru," she breathed, grasping the sheets. He knew all of the right spots. Within minutes, her toes were curling and her back was arching and her lips were parting. She let out a moan, followed by a short and somehow quiet scream, before collapsing back on the bed, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath heavy. He crawled back over her, kissing her neck.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

Usagi woke up the next morning in her bed, her alarm signaling the start of a new day. She got out of bed and brushed her hair and put it up in her typical pigtails before putting on her school uniform and a light layer of makeup. She walked to her full length mirror and looked at herself up and down for a few moments before smiling. She didn't love what she saw, but for the first time she didn't hate it. She had accepted the fact that it would take a long time before she came to terms with her size, but it was all right. She was loved, and it was all she needed.

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?" _Yes. _She thought. _And you're going to wish you hadn't suggested it._

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the first time I have ever written a sex scene in all the years I've written fanfic so please forgive me for it most likely being awkward and and short and weird and poorly written. I got this idea when I realized just how sick I was of that stupid episode about how to lose weight. Fanfiction probably doesn't need a political statement, but I did it anyway. Thanks for reading! (Also, if you're confused about the title, it's from Mary Lambert's "Body Love" and it's really beautiful and I would definitely recommend it!)


End file.
